My Teeth!
by Yui Akasawa
Summary: Skye mau ke Plaza beli buku. Tapi kejadian yang nggak mengenakkan justru menimpa dirinya...


My Teeth!

_Konbawa minna! _Yui_ is back~_

Kali ini ficnya tentang gigi (?). Sebenarnya akhir fic ini (dibagian gigi-gigian) dibuat berdasarkan kejadian nyata yang dialami temen Author (kalo nggak salah si Sovi nama nggak disamarkan). Tapi ada beberapa yang kutambahin _and_ ku edit. Soalnya aku dengernya dari cerita temenku dan dia nyeritainnya setengah-setengah… =,="" jadi terpaksa deh.

Lalu, bagian bakso itu kejadian nyata yang dialami kakakku… tapi ada yang ku edit… he he. Oke! Cukup penjelasannya!

_Yosh! Here we go!_

_Disclaimer_: harvest moon bukan punyaku!

_Skye's POV_

Selamat siang! Namaku Skye Kagamine baru lima belas tahun. Tau nggak? Aku ini orangnya pintar, keren, kaya, terus banyak yang suka sama aku! (Yui: Skye terlalu Pede… =_="")

Apalagi aku les di tempat yang bayarannya mahal! Yaitu Pri*aga**! Tapi sudah berhenti sih. Sekarang aku ikut latihan sepak bola di lapangan garuda. Selain itu aku juga punya banyak teman…!

Gimana? Hidupku penuh kegembiraan 'kaaan?

Oke! Langsung ke intinya!

Jadi, sebenarnya, hari ini aku akan pergi Plaza (Yui: tempat ini beneran ada, loh! Di Tagor! XD #promosi Thor?). Kalian tanya kenapa? Tentu saja untuk belanja! Belanja apa? Tentu saja buku! Sebuah buku untuk PR matikku… habisnya ada soal yang nggak ku mengerti sih…(Yui: cih, dasar orang pintar =3= ngeliat punya temen di sekolah aja napa…)

Aku pun langsung bersiap-siap dan menaiki sepedaku. Uang? Aku sudah bawa itu. _Hand phone_? Aku juga sudah bawa itu. Pembaca perhatian amat sama aku ya… aku jadi malu… #PLAK

Okeh! _GOOOO SHUUUT!_ XD

WUUUUUUSHH! CRAK! CRAK! KRAK! TIIIIT! TIIIIT! TETOOOT TETOOOT… BUUUM! BRUAGH! DUAAAAAR! TUING TUING (apa ini…)

Eh? Kenapa ada suara aneh? Ah, sudahlah, mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja…

Tapi, semakin lama suara aneh itu semakin menjadi-jadi, aku jadi takut. Apa terjadi sesuatu di belakangku?

Karena telalu penasaran aku jadi tidak konsentrasi dan aku nyasar… ke sebuah gerobak bakso. Ah, beli ah~

Aku pun langsung memesan baksoku. Setelah itu aku memakannya (ya iyalah). Waah~ _Oishi~! Maiu~!_

Tu ru ru ru ru

Ng? Ah, ada SMS… wah, dari Claire! :D

Begitulah, aku memakan baksoku sambil SMS-an. Eh, nggak taunya…

PLUNG.

Dengan jelas aku melihat hand phoneku yang telah masuk ke dalam bakso milikku.

Ehh…

T-T-TIDAAAAK! OH _NOOOO_! Sial! Padahal ini _hand phone_ _android_! Kalau sampai rusak gimana coba? ? ?

Aku segera mengambil _hand phone _ku. Kutekan tombol berbentuk kotak di bawah-tengahnya. Semoga dia bisa selamaaaat!

DEG DEG DEG.

DEG DEG.

DEG.

U-uwaaah! S-syukurlaah! _Hand phone _ku bisa hiduuup! Bahagianya~~ _hand phone_ ku memang canggih~~! XD

TUK TUK.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk pundakku.

"Ng?"

"Permisi… mana bayarannya?"

Eh…

"I-ini…"

"Ah, arigatou gozaimashita."

"Ya..."

Fiuh…

Aku langsung menaiki sepedaku dan menyimpan _hand phone_ ku. Oke, saatnya membeli buku! XD

CRAK CRAK CRAK.

Aah, syukurlah nggak ada suara aneh lagi seperti yang tadi… yosh! Sekarang aku sudah ada di depan plaza! Aku pun memarkir sepedaku di samping plaza dan masuk ke dalam. Eh, nggak taunya aku ngeliat cowok berambut pirang yang dari penampilannya ketahuan banget dia yankee.

Neil Moritaka.

"Yo, Neil! Ngapain ke sini?"sapaku pada Neil yang sekarang sudah ada di depanku.

"Ya mau belanja lah! Kamu pikir aku mau membuat kerusuhan?"kata Neil dengan tatapan mata yang tajam.

"Tapi bisa aja 'kan kamu mau membuat kerusuhan? Kamu 'kan yankee!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Kamu sendiri? Mau beli apa ke sini?"

"Buku."

"Cih! Dasar orang pintar!"

"Apa boleh buat! Ada soal matik yang nggak ku mengerti!"

"Hmph, ya sudahlah. Mau beli sama-sama?"

"Oke!"

"… Skye, temani aku belanja dulu, ya?"

"Oke deh. Memang mau belanja apa?"

"Kamu akan tau nanti."

"?"

Sekarang aku dan Neil sedang berjalan di dalam plaza. Aku bingung, sebenarnya dia mau beli apa sih?

"Skye? Ngapain kamu jalan terus ke sana? Tokonya disini loh!"

Eh? Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Aah! Ternyata Neil sedang berdiri di depan sebuah toko buku! Ooh… jadi dia mau membeli buku sama sepertiku, ya!

"Neil! Neil! Kamu mau beli buku juga ya? Buku apa?"tanyaku sambil berlari menghampiri Neil.

"Komik."

Komik? ! Akh! Kukira buku pelajaran!

"Ayo masuk!"kata Neil sembari menarik (atau lebih tepatnya menjambak?) rambutku.

"Gyaaa! Jangan siksa akuu!"teriakku. kemudian semua orang langsung melihat ke arahku dan Neil. Fufufu… aku berhasil!

"Cih. Ya sudahlah."Neil langsung berjalan meninggalkanku dan berhenti di depan rak komik.

"Eh, komik-komik di plaza 'kan biasanya nggak bagus semua. Kenapa masih beli?"

"Apa boleh buat. Rata-rata komik di Tagor memang nggak bagus semua… tempat terpencil sih…"

"Benar juga…"

"Eh, tapi ada beberapa komik yang bagus kok!"

"Ya…"

"Ah!"

"? Kenapa Neil?"

"Nggak… aku hanya sudah menemukan komik yang akan kubeli…"

"Wah, komik apa~?"

Aku langsung mengambil komik yang ada ditangan Neil. Judulnya Lov* Fu*l C*u.

Eh? T-tunggu dulu! Ini 'kan komik shoujo? ? Nggak mungkin! Masa' Neil baca komik shoujo? ? ? Dia 'kan cowok!

"Neil… kamu beneran mau beli komik shoujo ini…?"

"Yup. Kenapa? Ada masalah kah? !"Neil mulai mengeluarkan hawa pembunuh.

"E… eh… nggak ada masalah kok…"

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kamu mau membeli apa?"

"Ah iya! Buku! Buku!"aku segera berlari ke arah rak buku dan mencari-cari. Ng? Lho? Neil mana? Oh iya! Tadi dia 'kan masih di depan rak komik itu! Aku pun segera berlari kembali ke sana. Tapi…

Nggak ada?

What! Jangan-jangan dia menghilang dan diculik hantu! (Yui: heh?)

Bagaimana ini? ?

"H.. hei! Apa kamu melihat cowok berambut pirang dengan penampilan yankee?"tanyaku pada seseorang yang lewat di depanku.

"Tidak."

Cih, sial. Aku pun mencari dan mencari, tapi nggak ketemu-ketemu juga. Ke mana sih dia? Ehh… jangan-jangan dia meninggalkanku? Argh! Apa-apaan itu!

Yah… mungkin aja Neil memang meninggalkanku… lagi pula nggak mungkin diculik hantu… ya sudahlah, aku pulang saja… (Yui: loh? Nggak jadi beli buku?)

Aku segera pergi ke tempatku mermarkir sepedaku. Lho? Kok di sebelah sepedaku ada Neil ya? Dia ngapain di sana? Bukannya dia sudah pulang?

"Neil! Neil! Kok kamu di sini? Kupikir tadi kamu sudah pulang… meninggalkanku…"kataku menghampiri Neil.

"Pasti kamu kaget ya, melihatku tiba-tiba menghilang tadi? Maaf banget ya. Tadi, mendadak tanganku ditarik seseorang. Katanya orang itu ingin menantangku berkelahi karena dia dengar gosip tentangku. Apa boleh buat, kami langsung pergi ke tempat sepi dan berkelahi. Begitu selesai aku segera kembali ke toko buku, tapi kamu sudah nggak ada… kupikir kamu lagi mencariku, jadi kutunggu saja di tempatmu biasa mermarkir sepeda dan menunggu di sebelah sepedamu."jelas Neil panjang lebar.

"Oh… begitu ya. Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang bareng! XD"

"Oke."aku langsung menaiki sepedaku dan mengayuhnya, eh nggak taunya…

BRUAK!

Entah bagaimana caranya (mungkin gara-gara kesandung batu) tiba-tiba sepedaku terjatuh, bagitu juga denganku. Ukh… badanku sakit bangeeet…

"Skye! Kamu nggak apa-apa? ?"seru Neil sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Ng-nggak apa-apa... cuma sakit-sakit aja! He he he…"bertepatan saat aku bicara begitu Neil kelihatan terkejut. Kenapa sih?

"Skye, gigimu kenapa?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"aku bingung.

"Liat saja deh…"Neil memberikan sebuah cermin padaku. Ada apa gerangan dengan gigiku?

…

Aku pun syok seketika.

"GYAAAAAAA! ! GIGI DEPANKU PATAAAH! !"

"Aduh, kalau sudah tau, jangan teriak dong!"

~The End~


End file.
